A New Breed II: Brotherhood
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: Months after the fall of Weapon X, our heroes have taken new steps in their lives. Ava and Peter are in a passionate relationship and Laura is trying to find herself at the Xavier Institute amongst friends and family. But new challenges lay ahead in the form of the feuding sides of the sad conflict between mutants and humans. Which soon involves a ghost they thought was gone.
1. Prologue

**A New Breed II: Brotherhood**

_**(Hey guys, I'm finally done with my undergraduate chapter in college. It's been a long, hard rode to graduation. Not so certain I entirely earned it, but I'm glad nonetheless. Thank you to everyone who liked the first installment of this story and I hope you like this part as well. (I will reply to the last reviews from the first part, probably should've done that after you all posted them, sorry.) I hope you all enjoy the next installment in my A New Breed saga.)**_

**The Timeless Writer: What do you mean you wouldn't normally read? (Not angry, just confused.) It's your choice if you wish.**

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

**Noble Six: Thanks.**

**Prologue**

_(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, several months later)_

_White Tiger stands on a training mat, across from her is her lover, Spider-Man. Director Fury stands in the training room against a wall. His arms are crossed and his one eyes is narrowed in a serious manner._

"Begin," Director Fury ordered.

_Spider-Man grinned as he leapt forward and threw a punch. White Tiger grinned as well. She sidestepped the strike and grabbed his throat. She slammed him onto the mat._

"Mmm, if only the Director weren't here," White Tiger chuckled, her voice taking a husky tone.

_Spider-Man tried to say something, but nothing came out as his cheeks burnt red. She then picked him up and slung him. Spider-Man gasped as he flipped in the air and landed on the mat._

"Now that's just cheating," Spider-Man said yet couldn't help a chuckle.

_White Tiger smirked under her mask. The two ran at each other. Spider-Man threw a kick, but White Tiger ducked under it then responded with a kick of her own she shot upwards. Spider-Man flipped over the strike. He went for a jab, but she pushed the attack aside with one hand then shot out her own. Spider-Man grunted in pain as her fist struck his torso._

"Come on, you seriously wanna bruise me?" Spider-Man whimpered.

"I'll help you heal and relax later," White Tiger said.

"Oh sh –" Spider-Man started to say.

_White Tiger leapt up and threw out a roundhouse kick. The attack slammed into Spider-Man and sent him to the ground on his side. He groaned in pain and embarrassment._

"Well done Ms. Ayala. Mr. Parker, it was a good effort yet you still have some work to do," Director Fury said.

_Spider-Man raised one hand up and gave a thumbs up. Director Fury nodded to White Tiger and walked out. White Tiger chuckled as she walked over and rolled Spider-Man onto his back. She chuckled as she straddled him. Spider-Man could feel his cheeks burning again._

"You really need to last longer," White Tiger quipped.

"Hilarious," Spider-Man grumbled.

"It is," White Tiger chuckled.

"But...I…I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Spider-Man asked.

"Nope," White Tiger said.

_She pulled up his mask up to his nose and did the same to hers. She then kissed him with passion. After a considerable amount of time of the fierce make out session driven by Tiger, she ended the kiss._

"But seriously, you need to work on your close combat training," She advised.

"How can I when you always –" Spider-Man started to chuckle.

"We don't always do that, but I enjoy it so much. You know I have to have it and I get what I want," White Tiger interjected with a smirk on her partially revealed face.

"Yes you do and I love it," Spider-Man replied.

"You better," White Tiger chuckled a snarl.

"Y-Yes, ma-am," Spider-Man stammered.

_White Tiger scoffed in amusement but then kissed him. She then pulled back after the kiss._

"Oh I'd so love to do it right now, but I'd rather not be walked in on and have to chase them off," White Tiger sighed.

"Good idea," Spider-Man said.

_The two rushed out of the room and off to their private quarters. White Tiger slammed and locked the door behind them. She shoved Spider-Man onto the bed and straddled him as she took off his mask then hers. Ava chuckled as she attacked his lips with hers. After almost a minute Ava released Peter and sat up. She gasped a chuckle at him._

"Not bad, still needs some work," White Tiger laughed.

"Then we may need to practice more," Spider-Man said.

_White Tiger grinned and kissed him again. After releasing him they prepared to remove their clothes. As they started to toss their clothes away they heard something smash. They looked over and saw a picture frame on the floor, pieces of glass laid beside the frame. Ava walked over and picked up the frame after carefully throwing away the glass. She turned to the frame and her face took on a solemn look. _

"What's wrong?" Peter asked as he approached her.

_Peter looked down at the photo._

**(Oh…)**

_It was a picture of White Tiger and Laura battling side by side against HYDRA troopers in Time Square._

"I took that a few months ago. Zola's attempt to siege Manhattan as a way to snatch away control from S.H.I.E.L.D. was stopped by us. Civilians were running around and I managed to take a picture of the two of you in combat," Peter reminisced.

"It was a great day. I'll never forget how Zola watched in disbelief and despair as Laura and I tore through his troopers. Then you helped in bringing him down by finding the chip to his consciousness while we chopped him down to size," Ava sighed.

"That was a good day," Peter chuckled.

"We haven't seen her since then. She was still dealing with Lucas' death. Her shredding things was how she went about it. Glad she showed up," Ava mused.

"Lucas," Peter sighed.

_The two stood awkwardly. _

**(We never found Lucas' body. We figured animals dragged him off or some other event that we don't even want to know about. Regardless, Laura was in a wreck from his death. Last I heard she wasn't doing well, but working on it.)**

"I know Laura wasn't happy that S.H.I.E.L.D. gave up the search for Lucas' body a few months ago, but I think she's been able to move on…or at has at least been able to live with it," Peter sighed.

"That's good, but let's not focus on the past. Let's get back to the present," Ava said as she put the frame aside.

_Ava smiled as she wrapped her arms around Peter and kissed him again. She then pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top of him then kissed him again._

_(Unknown location)_

_Laura stood in a field with scorch marks and charred strips of land. Her eyes beneath her small mask narrowed and she bared her teeth in aggression. She extruded her hand claws and took a fighting stance. The ground shook as something large approached her. A figure standing near 20 feet tall took slow steps towards her. Shaped in the form of a muscular, armored man with blue and purple coating walked towards the young mutant. It has a human like face, but the figure was clearly a machine. It raised its right hand and in the palm is a circle which glowed a bright yellow color._

"Death to all mutants," the machine emotionlessly stated.

_A yellow beam of energy shot from its hand. Laura grunted as she rushed out of the beam as it scorched the ground where Laura stood. She raced towards the machine and dodged each beam blast sent at her. _

"Damn machine!" Laura snarled.

_Laura jumped up and slashed with her right claws which tore through just above the left foot. The machine fell on its hands and knees with a thud, but raised its left hand. It fired another blast and Laura growled as she barely managed to dodge the attack. She snarled as she leapt forward and slashed her left claws. The machine's head fell of and it then the body hit the ground with a thud._

"Danger Room. Off," Laura ordered.

_The field and machine disappeared in a flash of light and revealed a bright gray room with a window for a viewing platform 10 feet up one of the walls. She retracted her claws. She took hold of one of her wrists and slowly rotated it in her grasp as she walked out of the room._

"Hey Laura," a voice chuckled.

_Laura turned to see a smirking young man looking at her. He stood five foot ten with a lean and muscular build and styled black hair. His blue eyes stared directly at her as the smirk on his clean shaven face. He stood up against a wall, hands in his jean pockets._

"Julian," Laura said.

_She gave a small smile as she approached him. He kissed her on the on the lips._

"What are you doing all by yourself down here, babe? Why didn't you invite me to the party?" Julian chuckled.

_His eyes suddenly glowed green and his hands glowed the same color yet had an almost flaming aura to it. Laura smirked as she extruded her right hand claws in front of his face, which caused his eyes and hands to stop glowing._

"You can't keep up with me," Laura said.

"Oh please, but can you get those out of my face?" Julian asked.

_Laura retracted her claws._

"Don't presume things too quickly. Just because we're together doesn't mean I will take shit from you," Laura said.

_Laura walked back up to the ground floor of the mansion with Julian behind him. People of various shapes, sizes, and appearances walked through the halls. Some gave Laura uncertain looks, but most hurried by with books in their arms._

"Don't you have a class soon?" Julian asked.

"It was decided I didn't need as many classes as the rest of you all. Given my 'experiences' I didn't need as many classes," Laura answered.

_Julian rolled his eyes and grumbled. Laura chuckled under her breath. They made their way to the Professor's office. Laura knocked on the door. The two heard footsteps approach the door. The two were met by Logan at the door, his same rough look was softened a bit when he saw Laura._

"Hey darlin'. Kid," Logan said.

"Hey dad," Laura replied then walked into the room.

"Hey Wolvie," Julian chuckled.

"Don't call me that," Logan snarled then followed Laura.

_Julian's eyes widened for a moment, but then rolled in annoyance. Laura approached the desk of the Charles Xavier. He smiled at her._

"Hello Laura, how was training?" Xavier asked.

"Not as long as I hoped. Could use some improvements," Laura answered.

"Sentinels aren't much of a challenge?" Xavier asked.

"Oh they're dangerous, but so am I," Laura chuckled.

_Logan smiled. Xavier sighed, but nodded._

"Hello Julian, how are classes going?" Xavier asked.

"Ms. Grey is helping me with my powers, but I'm not liking all her criticisms," Julian answered.

"They're instructions and suggestions. She is more experienced than you and has dealt with these challenges before," Xavier advised.

"Whatever," Julian muttered under his breath.

_He grunted as he cracked his neck._

"I'll see you later, babe, I got homework to do," Julian said then exited the room after kissing Laura.

_Logan rolled his eyes and grumbled._

"Still can't believe you're with him," Logan scoffed.

"Logan, your daughter can be with who she wishes," Xavier said.

"You know what I meant. I don't tell her who she romances," Logan said.

"If you two old bags of bones are done talking about my love life, I'm gonna go," Laura grumbled.

_Logan and Xavier looked at one another with at bit of surprise, but when they turned back Laura had just exited the room._

"Her sharp tongue never fails to impress me. But she still misses the kid. He made and impact," Logan sighed.

"I know Logan, but Laura is trying to move on. The boy's death was months ago and despite his claim, they didn't know one another well enough. I believe he did love Laura, but she is with someone now," Xavier said.

"Don't talk to me like I don't know that, Chuck," Logan snarled.

_Xavier didn't take his gaze away from the gruff mutant._

"I know; I just wish things could've turned out better. I've accepted his death, don't mistake me on that. I've lived with plenty of tragic shit. But I know, he's gone," Logan sighed.

_(Unknown location)_

_Men stand around a bar, drinking and laughing. There are cheers and laughter that bellowed from another part of the building the men were in._

"I'm glad you all brought me along, never seen anything like that," a man said.

"It's quite the show, beforehand you might get a good show every month or two months…but it's been more entertaining with each day these last few months," another said.

_There was a clutter several feet away from them. They looked towards a dark corner, but didn't see anything. But then a gloved hand reached out and grabbed a bottle then was pulled back into the shadows._

"He's been there the whole time?" One man asked.

"He doesn't have much to do up here, but he's not drinking what you all think. Just water and that's about it," the bartender said.

_The older man had a brawny build with a thick graying beard and moustache. He cleaned a glass with a small towel._

"All this alcohol and all he drinks is water? From the hits he takes it seemed like he was too drunk to notice or care," another said.

"Well, I guess you'll see things differently when he's up again," the older man said.

_The men looked over at the shadows and caught a glimpse of orange eyes._

**To be continued…**

_**(I'm so sorry it took so long for me to upload/update something. My last semester of undergraduate college kept me so busy. I will try to update more often now, though I am in the process of planning/writing a book (don't know how well it will work out to be honest), so I will have to try to balance things out. Hope you all enjoy **_**Brotherhood**_**, the second installment in the **_**A New Breed **_**saga.) **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Sorry for the late update guys. Been busy with different things. Watched Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and saw Shredder defeat Batman (though the brothers didn't beat, or really even touch a hurt Batman which they did in the comic the film was based on, though I get why…sort of). Batman fans have been mad about that. I also read two books which I recommend, A Vow to Fury (by Erin Wedemeyer) and Doglands (by Tim Willocks). Writing for the site when I can while working on the plans to my hopefully eventual book. Sorry if my updates are long and in-between, trying to work on that. Hope you all enjoy the update.)**_

**Ultimatrix bearer: Sorry, I just figure in terms of combat skill Tiger has the upper hand, but I hear you. I am trying to do him justice, but I fear I've failed at that. Thanks. It's fine (I heard about that, sorry to hear it made you mad). **

**Death Fury: Thanks. Not very subtle I guess. Sorry, I had difficulty picking a name for this second part. Hope you like it.**

**Noble Six: Thanks, hope you like it.**

**Chapter 1: Opposing Forces**

_(Unknown location)_

_A few individuals stood around in silence. They stood against broken pillars in a vacant castle. The walls were built by old stones that stood the test of time for near a thousand years. One was a short and scrawny figure, another was somewhat taller with a lean build, two feminine figures with capes, another without one and short hair, and a few others._

"Why are we meeting in this crummy castle? I got things to do," one figure said.

"You know why: the boss wanted to meet us where no one could find us," another retorted.

"I know! I know! I'm just bored!" The first individual screeched.

"And what you be doing instead?" Another scoffed.

"I…uh…That's none of your business!" The first stammered then hissed.

"There's a surprise," the second scoffed.

_The first figure grumbled and balled his fists, but didn't make any move against the other._

"Will you two quit squabbling? We've more important things to do then listen to your fragile egos," one of the women with the capes hissed.

"Fragile ego?" The second figure from the original argument scoffed.

_Another of the individuals, a large and incredibly obese yet somehow muscular figure laughed with his booming voice. Another snickered beside them. _

"Oh please, as if there's anything you two can find pride in," the second figure mocked.

_This then led to arguing amongst the group and the room filled with the squabbling of their arguing and angry voices._

"Enough!" A new voice said.

_The group turned to see a new individual enter the room. He was just a couple of inches over six feet tall with a muscular build, cape, and a helmet. His voice had silenced the room and had everyone there looking at him._

"Sir, we didn't expect for several more –" The second individual started to say.

"You would have heard me coming if you all hadn't been arguing like children," the new individual admonished.

"Yes sir," the second whimpered.

_The figure continued walking a few more feet until the others were gathered in front of him._

"Why have you called us, sir?" One asked.

"My agents in the states have been working on their assignments and have reported back with news that he is gaining more support in his goal," the leader answered.

"That bastard is getting too close," one individual said.

"If only I could my hands on that creep," another hissed.

"Get in line," another grunted.

"He and his allies have been working at this for years. And I believe they are closer to their hoped individual goals as well. Thus bringing them closer to what they all seek," the leader added.

_The others mumbled under their breaths, looking at one another with anger and uncertainty. _

"We have to move up our timetable. We need more of our brothers and sisters to join us," the leader stated.

"Sir…but…how? We can barley walk in the street let alone going door to door for recruits," one individual said.

_The leader turned to look at them, his eyes narrowed. The individual he looked at nervously looked away._

"Not an entirely invalid point. But I have been searching for possible recruits to join us. It will take time, but I'm confident someone will turn up. Then, perhaps we shall find more to aid us in our achieving our goal," the leader said.

"We shall start the search, sir! Just tell us where to go!" One of the individuals said.

_The leader's eyes narrowed on him then turned back to the others._

"Once I've got more clear data on ideal recruits' locations I will send you out. For now, keep up the search for the foes that aren't public," the leader said.

_Most of the group nodded then left. The two women with the capes walked forward to talk with the leader._

"Did you see him?" One of the women asked.

"Yes, but the same answer as always," the leader answered.

_The two women looked at one another with uncertainty._

"Not unexpected, just disappointing," the leader sighed.

"Perhaps he will come around?" The other woman said.

"I once considered that it was possible, but I'm not so certain anymore," the leader replied.

_The women looked at him with concern._

"Regardless, we shall continue as planned. Whether he joins us or not, our plans will not be put on hold," the leader said.

_The women nodded._

_(Unknown location)_

_A few men are gathered around a table. Some pressed their suits or uniforms before their meeting began. The door to the meeting room opened. A man entered and straightened his tie as he approached the others. A smug smile spread across his clean shaven face._

"Gentlemen, I'm glad we could meet today. I imagine we all have our own reports to tell one another," the man said.

"Mr…Raygond Dreec…I suppose we do," one of the sitting men said.

_Raygond smirked._

"Well except for you…sort of. We've been seeing how the news shows what your actions have resulted in," one of the men said.

"The people love me. The real people anyways," Raygond said.

"Lead them in the right direction, we cannot let the enemy gain a stronger foothold," one of the men said.

"Son enough, whatever foothold they'll have won't be enough to do anything for them. Those freaks will find themselves up against the best fighting force this world's ever seen," Raygond chuckled.

"Be that as it may, our sources tell us that our resources will need to be replenished…they're not endless," another man added.

"Have faith, we walk the righteous path and the Lord will see us through," one man proclaimed.

_Some of the men rolled their eyes in annoyance, but didn't say anything._

"Regardless we are on the right side of history and will make it once those freaks are dealt with," another finally said.

"I couldn't agree more. Soon enough, once I have what I seek and grasp it, we shall be in an even better position to enact our plans," Raygond said.

"My men are ready whenever, but you shall soon have even more of an army to instigate God's plans," one man said.

"Our time will come and so will theirs," Raygond proclaimed.

**To be continued…**

_**(Again sorry for the late update everyone.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**(Sorry for the late update guys.)**_

**Sport21: Ava's fierce, and still playful when she wishes. Thanks, hope you enjoy the rest.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

**Noble Six: Thanks.**

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Political Problem**

_(New York City, Manhattan, the next day)_

_Spider-Man is slinging through the city, keen senses monitoring the city down below._

**(Hey guys! I'm just slinging along, you know, normal day for ole' Spidey! It was my day to patrol and I felt like doing my usual thing! Though…I always do that…gotta come up with some new lines…anyways, Fury's got the others doing some obstacle course training. He's gonna have me do it tomorrow, so I'm trying to enjoy my patrol as best I can. Fury's obstacle courses are getting more and more difficult, but I guess that's to be expected.)**

"Huh? Hey! Get off me! Help!" A voice cried out from down below.

_Spider-Man looked down to see a guy in a hoodie getting mugged by a few men in an alley._

"Duty calls," Spider-Man said.

_He dived down and landed on the side of the wall opposite of the muggers and their target. They turned when they heard the sound of the knocking he made behind them._

"I'm sorry, but this is a no mugging zone. So you're gonna be going to jail, do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars," Spider-Man joked.

"Oh no! It's him!" One of the muggers gasped.

"Get him!" The second hissed.

_The third charged him. Spider-Man lunged forward and punched him, knocking the man out instantly. He then webbed him to the ground. He turned to face the other two muggers._

"Next?" Spider-Man said.

_The two other muggers charged him, coming from the sides. Spider-Man back flipped and landed back on the wall he landed on originally. The two muggers smashed into one another and hit the ground groaning, faces slightly bloodied. Spider-Man then webbed them to the ground._

"It's almost getting too easy," Spider-Man chuckled.

_He looked the man._

"You ok?" Spider-Man asked.

"Y-Yeah…thanks," the guy said.

_Spider-Man got a look of the guy inside the hoodie: he has small dark horns around the edges of his face._

"You're a mutant?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah…so?" The mutant answered.

"Why should that make any difference, those jerks shouldn't have attacked you," Spider-Man said.

"Oh…thanks," the mutant answered.

"Is…Is that…why…they—" Spider-Man nervously stammered.

"Attacked me? Most likely. The mutant community here has recently experienced more and more muggings and attacks," the mutant replied.

"Have you reported this?" Spider-Man asked.

"We have, but most of the time we're just blown off. Sometimes we receive help, but it isn't enough," the mutant answered.

"Perhaps you could gather them, or perhaps representatives, and come talk to S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Spider-Man suggested.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't get into political stuff?" The mutant asked.

"Don't you keep up with politics? There's be more anti-mutant frenzy than usual. Some of the major figures in the game are pushing for…well…you can imagine," the mutant answered.

**(Oh man, I've been so caught up in my heroing stuff, I enjoy it mind you, but I've neglected to be aware of the bigger picture of how people are being treated. Damn it Peter, you've gotta catch up.)**

"Yeah…well I gotta get going, you and your friends stay safe. Perhaps things will turn out for the better!" Spider-Man said before and during he web-slinged off.

"…Or worse," the mutant said before pulling down his hood and slinked away back to the sidewalk.

_(S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy, Director Fury's office, several minutes later)_

_Director Fury is going over some reports from his agents. His good eye locked onto what he's reading. He flips through the pages slowly, carefully reading every word. There was a knock at the door._

"Come in," Director Fury said without looking up.

_The door opened and Spider-Man walked in._

"Yes, Parker?" Director Fury said without looking up.

"H-How did you know it was me without looking up?" Spider-Man asked.

"Psychic powers," Director Fury grunted, still not looking up.

"Oh, a joke! Nice one!" Spider-Man chuckled.

"What is it?" Director Fury grunted again.

"I stopped a mugging today and –" Spider-Man started to say.

"Congrats, you're a hero," Director Fury interjected, still not looking up.

**(*Crosses arms and sighs*)**

"It was a hate crime," Spider-Man said.

_Director Fury looked up at him. Spider-Man saw one of the most serious gazes he'd seen Fury ever given him._

"Tell me," Director Fury said.

_(Conference room, several minutes later)_

_After the discussion with Spider-Man, Fury gathered all of the Academy together. _

"I've been going over the crime reports across Manhattan lately and –" Director Fury started to say.

"Wait? Seriously? All of them?! There's gotta be hundreds of those things! No one could possibly –" Nova scoffed.

_Director Fury glared at him with his good eye. Nova stopped talking instantly._

"Many of them are your usual reports that local law enforcement is capable of handling…sometimes…but there's a staggering rise in reports of muggings and assaults lately," Director Fury continued.

"Perhaps we need to be more present in the city?" Iron Spider suggested.

"Maybe, but from the reports and stories that have come to my intention I don't know if that will make things bad or worse," Director Fury replied.

"What's the matter?" Dagger asked.

"Most…about more than half of them have been hate crimes…against mutants," Director Fury sighed.

_The room went quiet for a moment. Visages of rage, horror, and sorrow were fixed upon the young heroes. Director Fury's good eye was closed and his mouth twisted with a mix of emotions._

"Sir?" Agent Venom said.

_Director Fury composed himself and opened his good eye. He turned his gaze back to the group._

"As you all know, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't get involved in politics. We have had our criticisms from both sides of the spectrum in regards to how we operate. For that and other reasons, we have tried to stay away from such matters unless unavoidable…this is one of those times," Director Fury said.

"How do we proceed, sir?" White Tiger asked.

"Carefully. There are certain political figures aiming to have mutants and 'others' to be dealt with in ways that seem to vary…from monitoring, expulsion from the country, to all other manners of bigoted bullshit," Director fury answered.

_The young heroes looked at one another in the way they had before._

"The suggestion for more patrols will be granted, some I want in more open view and others I want subtler. I shall assign these tasks, but your presence cannot be overbearing. I will also need to get in contact with some people to aid in this process," Director Fury said.

"Who?" Cloak asked.

"The X-Men," Director Fury answered.

**To be continued…**

_**(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**(*Sighs* It's been some time since I've gone back to my older stories…I'm still dealing with my writer's block, but I wanna try to get back into them. Maybe the leap into it might help. Still, I'm sorry it's taken so long to get back to it. I have at least one other USM story in mind and I hope it'll be good. And I hope I continue this saga as best I can.)**_

**Death Fury: Thanks.**

**Sport21: I've sorta done some political stuff, in my Civil War story and my newest story, Darkness, My Old Friend. I hope it comes across well. Sorry it's taken so long, haven't heard from you in a while.**

**Noble Six: Thanks.**

**Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks.**

**Chapter 3: Through the Looking Glass**

_(New York City, the next day)_

_Laura and Logan stood with in Xavier's office with some others, including Wade._

_**(Hey everybody! It's been a while! I've missed you all and it's about damn time this story continued!)**_

"Jean, I know some of the children are becoming somewhat distant from the lessons on evolutionary adaptation. See if you can work on something new to the lesson plan," Xavier said.

"I will think of something," the beautiful redhead said.

"Maybe try showing one of those documentaries on prehistoric animals? Show 'em how times changed, and new beasts became the top of the food chain," Laura suggested.

"Well…maybe," Jean sighed.

"Kid's right, nature's hard and so is society. Learning from those who are the strongest survivors is a good lesson," Logan said.

"I think living in the modern world of superhumans and evil maniac societies compare to animals killing each other?" A man with sunglasses on that glow red said.

"Not much different from my experience. At least animals don't hate each other like the bastards we have to deal with. Or do you have different thoughts, slim?" Logan said.

"Logan, Scott…please. Learning from some of the much earlier forms of life does have some merit, even if it seems a bit out of place," Xavier said.

"Thanks, Chuck," Logan grunted.

"That's enough, Logan. And Scott, Laura had a point," a beautiful, white haired black woman said.

"Didn't mean anything by it, Ororo," Scott said.

"Oh, I'm not mad. I can tell Cyclops doesn't know the meaning behind survival of the fittest," Laura said.

_Scott rolled his eyes while the others laughed. Charles didn't laugh, but he grinned. He then paused. Laura and Logan did the same. The others looked at them._

"Charles?" Ororo said.

"It seems we have company. Scott, please go find the others and bring them outside. The rest of us will go outside and greet our guests," Xavier said.

_Scott nodded. Xavier rode outside with the others walking around him. They found Director Fury standing outside the mansion._

"Director Fury, a pleasure. What brings you to our home?" Xavier asked.

"Professor Xavier, I'd like to speak with you and your X-Men," Directory Fury said.

_Scott walked outside with a blue furred man, a tall, muscular young man, a young, slim brunette lady, a beautiful purple haired Japanese woman, a young woman with a white streak through her brown hair, a man with wings, a young Chinese woman, a red eyed man with a roguish look, a young man with blue skin, pointed ears, and a devilish tail, and a young, blonde man._

"We're here," Xavier said.

"I've gotten a report from a source saying that there's a rise in hate crimes against mutants in Manhattan. I have a feeling that something's is being set up," Director Fury said.

"Sadly, the first is…unsurprising. The second…it isn't surprising either. The X-Men have foiled many plots by those who hate us over the past few years. Though…lately…seems have been better…though nowhere near perfect, obviously. But better…but I fear that you're right," Xavier replied.

"Could you use Cerebro?" Director Fury asked.

"How do you know about that?" The Chinese woman gasped.

"Jubilee? That's what you go by? I know a lot of things. S.H.I.E.L.D. deals in information and we know a lot," Director Fury replied.

"How the hell do you know that?" The red eyed man asked in a thick Cajun accent.

"We also deal in secrets," Director Fury said.

_The group responded to this with various visages: frowns, calm faces, etc. Xavier looked calm, but then slightly smiled._

"Don't worry, it seems I have a new way of understanding our new friend and his organization," Xavier said.

_Director Fury's good eye opened slightly in surprise._

"Did you –" Director Fury started to say.

_Xavier just smiled._

"Need to put psychic protections in place," Director Fury said under his breath.

_Laura and Logan smirked at this._

"What were you trying to search for?" Jean asked.

"I need to get a look into the recent hate crime activity. There was a very recent assault in the center of Manhattan. I want to see how organized this is," Director Fury said.

"I see. Come, Director," Xavier said.

"Professor, do you think he should go into Cerebro? I mean, do you think he should –" Scott started to say.

"While I'm not sure I trust S.H.I.E.L.D. at this time, but I'm going to extend an olive branch and show some trust to the Director. Maybe it can help with our people's position in this country…just maybe," Xavier said.

_Some of the X-Men looked at Director Fury with suspicion, but they nodded to Xavier._

"Logan? Ororo? Will you accompany me and Director Fury?" Xavier asked.

"Of course," Ororo said.

"Sure," Logan said.

_They made their way through the mansion and made it to an elevator. They waited as the elevator went down and enter the basement where the walls and floor shines silver._

"Nice place you got here," Director Fury said.

"We spared no expense, the best for my students," Xavier said.

_Soon they came upon a room with the doors shaped in the manner of a half of a circle with the insignia of a x on it. From the center of the x a light appeared and scanned Xavier's eyes._

"Welcome Professor," an A.I. voice greeted.

_The doors opened. The massive room is spherical with a bridge the group went across. There is a manner of desk with a helmet with cables or wires attached to the desk._

"Welcome to Cerebro," Xavier said.

_Director Fury whistled at the sight._

"The brainwaves of mutants are different than humans and this device amplifies my power to locate our brothers and sisters across great distances whilst also showing humans as well," Xavier explained.

"I thought you were already a powerful telepath?" Director Fury said.

"Please, Director. We all have our limits," Xavier said.

_Director Fury nodded. Professor Xavier put on the helmet and the walls slowly darkened and a humming sound was heard._

"Don't move," Xavier instructed.

_Directory Fury looked at the area around him._

"Hold onto your butts," Director Fury said.

_Suddenly the walls seemed to fly out and a white light absorbed the room. Flashes of blacks, whites, and grays seemed to fly at the group and Director Fury managed to stay still despite his surprise. Suddenly the motion stopped. In the dark void, countless white lights surrounded the group._

"These lights represent every living person on the planet. The white lights are humans," Xavier said.

"Damn," Directory Fury said.

_Ororo chuckled. Then the lights suddenly vanished and red lights appeared. There were countless red lights as well but seemed fewer in number._

"And these are the mutants," Xavier said.

_Director Fury looked all around him._

"Damn," Director Fury said again.

"Through Cerebro, I'm connected to them and they to me," Xavier added.

"So, can you use this to target certain people? This will be useful," Director Fury said.

"I need you to understand, Director Fury. Despite you knowing about this, some of it, already…this is an act of trust and hope for peace between mutants and humans. Few mutants know of its existence and even fewer humans. The purpose of the X-Men is to fight for and ensure peace. I don't want a war," Xavier said.

_Director Fury sighed and nodded._

"I know. I don't want a war either. Thank you, Professor," Director Fury said.

_Xavier smiled and nodded. Soon the lights started to disappear, and the void seemed to grow larger until the walls of the room reappeared and the room appeared as it was before._

"Let's return to my office, to discuss matters further. I know you want to use Cerebro to find these men, but we need to discuss matters since S.H.I.E.L.D. is getting involved in mutant affairs," Xavier said.

"Of course," Directory Fury said.

_The group exited the room and the doors closed._

**To be continued…**

_**(Again, sorry for the late update. I will try to upload my newest story tomorrow if I can, I hope to.)**_


End file.
